Insomnio con nombre y apellido: Lily Luna Potter
by namba64
Summary: Fui un inmaduro, y también lo fuiste. Peleábamos, y mucho, pero también nos acostamos- y ella se mordió el labio ante esto último. Claro que recordaba eso- Así que querámoslo o no, tenemos una relación. Pero ahora quiero cambiarla, me importas, me gustas.-Esto ¡es un regalo de navidad para Romy Vasquez! El Fic está basado en el hermoso trabajo de Alejandra Delgado, "Rojo & Negro".


**¡Hola!**

¡Espero tengan todos unas deliciosas fiestas!

Les aclaro que este es un escrito que hice para una entrega de regalos de la página "por los que amamos rojo y negro" una página de facebook que apoya el fanfic "Rojo y negro" de la asombrosa Alejandra Delgado. Por eso, este Fic va dedicado a a Romy Vasquez, espero que te guste tu regalo :D

* * *

-¿Por qué estás tan callado?

-No he dormido bien.- Era la tercera vez esa semana que dormía menos de cinco horas. No sabía que le pasaba, era ...diferente. Como si tuviera que hacer algo, y no lo estuviera haciendo vez.

-Y ¿quién fue esta vez?- Preguntó el rubio, apuntando juiciosamente notas en su pergamino.

-No es eso- dijo bostezando y mirando hacia otro lado. Era cierto, hacia meses que no tenía sexo con nadie más que no fuera Lily. Ni siquiera coqueteaba con alguna chica. Debía cambiar eso.

Lysander lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decirme que no has podido dormir toda esta semana… y no es por una chica?

-¿Quién dice que toda la semana?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido, moviéndose la corbata. ¿Era él o hacía calor?

-¿Piensas que no he observado que cabeceas en las clases, estás de mal humor todo el tiempo y te quedas más tiempo del necesario en el cielo?- Declaró mirando lo que era su reflejo desordenado, un reflejo muy relajado y cansado.- Ah, y también he visto que peleas más con la pelirroja.

-Hay muchas pelirrojas por aquí- señala con hastío, tirando su cabeza para atrás. Definitivamente estar con su propio hermano no lo estaba ayudando.

-Digo la pelirroja porque es la única chica con la que peleas, así que no necesito ni siquiera decir su nombre.- Explicó dejando de lado su tarea. Su hermano generalmente era alguien relajado, preocupado por cuestiones fundamentales como su familia, divertirse y encontrar una chica que lo atendiera, así que era extraño encontrarlo así- Escucha, no voy a sermonearte ni nada parecido, pero deberías calmarte con ella, nadie la ha tratado tan mal como tú… y no se de donde sale toda esa mierda que se tiran ustedes dos.

-¿Estás diciéndome esto a mi?- preguntó ofendido levantándose precipitadamente- ¿Por qué no le dices esto a ella?

-Porque la noto mucho más madura que tú, ya no se acerca si tu estás e intenta evitar que peleen- explicó nuevamente el Revenclaw. A veces era tan difícil hacerle entender algo a su hermano, pero era peor cuando se trataba de la peli roja.

-Eso es porque sabe que tengo toda la razón- Dijo con victoria en su rostro, aunque después ésta desapareció. Su hermano tenía razón; desde hace unas semanas Lily ya no se comportaba igual con él. Lo evitaba, no respondía a sus provocaciones y se veía decaída, más pensativa y menos serpiente. Sus sesiones de sexo seguían tan magnificas como siempre, aunque nunca se lo dijera. Porque ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que desde la primera vez, en la que le quitó su virginidad, no había podido tener sexo con nadie más porque nadie igualaba el sexo que tenían juntos? Nunca.

Aunque era extraño verla así

…¿A caso lo preocupaba?

-Eso es porque entiende que es aburridor escucharlos pelear siempre que nos reunimos- expresó el menor levantándose igual que su hermano. Notó que los demás lo miraban con curiosidad, así que se acercó a su hermano, puso una mano en su hombro que relajó sus facciones y con una sonrisa le dijo- Escucha, sal a respirar, duerme un poco esta tarde, pelea con Megara y ve a la fiesta de gryffindor conmigo esta noche, eso definitivamente te ayudará.

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de despedirse levantando la cabeza en un movimiento.

Su hermano tenía razón, debía relajarse. Los exámenes habían terminado hace semanas, así que no entendía porqué estaba así. Caminó directo al patio detrás de la biblioteca, había grandes árboles donde entonces vio de nuevo la mata de cabello roja lacia que tanto conocía caminar por el pasillo, iba de nuevo con su ropa normal, sin rastro de la linda falda que mostraba sus esbeltas piernas.

Lo aceptaba.

Era un maldito curioso que llevaba semanas preguntando por qué la pelirroja lo evitaba, no le hablaba o provocaba, y también, por qué se iba en las tardes del colegio.

-No tan rápido pelirroja- dijo con una sonrisa antes de cambiarse de ropa con un hechizo y seguirla. Hizo aparecer el permiso inventado que siempre utilizaba para salir cuando quería, y se lo mostró a Flitch antes de salir del colegio. La vio sentada en una carroza y ocultándose, espero a que se alejara un poco.

-¿Estás espiando a la bella dama?- Le preguntó un fantasma detrás suyo. Era el chofer de otra carroza.- No deberías hacerlo, a menos que seas su novio y pienses que te está traicionando, si es así, hazlo.

No tenía tiempo y ella se alejaba.

-Sí, es mi novia.- La sensación que lo envolvió fue inexplicable, y extraña a la vez al pronunciar esas palabras.- Lléveme para donde va.

-Va al tren, ha hecho eso cada lunes y miércoles.- Corroboró el fantasma, vestido de caballero. Era el fantasma Mickelow, conocido por haber muerto en una pelea por su mujer.- Puedes montarte muchacho, pero yo te aconsejaría que des la vista gorda.

Se montó con rapidez en la carroza negra y tambaleante del fantasma. Se estaban moviendo. Después de unos minutos pasaron por el bosque prohibido, y lo que el fantasma le había dicho se había quedado colado en su mente.

-¿A qué se refería con lo de hacer la vista gorda?- Preguntó confuso, frunciendo el ceño. Intentaba organizar su cabello pero el viento se lo llevaba.

La pelirroja tenía razón, ya era hora de cortarlo.

-Digo que después de tanto tiempo uno aprende que pelear, destruir relaciones por un error no está bien. Yo lo hice- aseguró volteándose mientras seguía manejando a los caballos- Y no terminó nada bien. Lo mejor sería que hablaran, y si ella ya no te quiere pues no se puede hacer nada.

\- Imposible- Y lo era. Un mes atrás, antes de que ella comenzara con ese comportamiento extraño, él la había llevado a rastras a su cama pasadas las doce de la noche. En todo ese día, ella había usado una falda corta que hacía que todos la miraran y babearan, y él había estado todo el día jodidamente excitado por ella. Ella tenía la culpa, y por eso entro y la secuestró, obligandola a callarse y acompañarlo a su habitación. Hechizo su cuarto para que no escucharan nada y la tomó allí mismo.

Lily era la mujer más pasional y entregada que hubiera conocido en su vida, y en sus ojos podía ver que si bien no lo quería, lo deseaba.

-Quizá- concedió el fantasma. Observaron como ella se bajaba de la carroza, se despedía y entraba a la estación de trenes.- Pero deberías hablar con ella, y no dejarla ir. Se ve como una mujer increíblemente invaluable- confesó con admiración en sus ojos.

Y vaya que debía serlo si conquistaba hasta a un fantasma.

Maldita pelirroja.

Le pagó y se fue tras ella.

Se ubicó en el último vagón y rogó para que no le diera sueño. Media hora después, camino para encontrarla en algún vagón y la encontró encogida en sí misma en el asiento.

Estaba dormida.

Pero la posición y su rostro le decían que quizá estaba exhausta. ¿Qué hacía ella cada vez que salía? ¿Por qué no le decía nada a sus primas? porque no era tonto, nadie sabía que ella salía en las tardes, sólo él.

Despejó su mente y se sentó en el vagón delante de ella, así la vería cuando saliera. En efecto, salió. Era la parada del mundo muggle.

¿Qué hacía Lily en el mundo muggle? ¿Acaso se veía con alguien?

Desterró ese pensamiento de la mente. ¡Lily no se vería con nadie! Ella debería tener suficiente con él. La siguió con sigilo. Ella se desenvolvió bastante bien en ese lugar, y la blusa blanca y el jean azul que tenía le sentaban perfectamente.

Lily era una diosa. No solo su cuerpo, sus ojos, o su piel eran increíbles. No, él sabía que había algo que hacía que todos botasen la baba por ella. Un aura misteriosa, sensual y llena de secretos. Volvió en sí, la vio caminar con calma, observar los escaparates y a las personas. En ese mundo, su fachada triste e indiferente se resquebrajaba, y podía ver a una Lily no tan fiera y desafiante como antes, pero sí más calmada.

La siguió por media hora hasta que entró a un edificio azul, alto hasta los cielos. No era nuevo para él el mundo muggle, de hecho con Scorpius lo visitaban mucho antes, pero si era nuevo perseguir a la pelirroja.

-No debería entrometerme- se dijo, pero su cuerpo siguió otro rumbo. La vio subir en la aparatosa caja de metal e instantáneamente marcó el número al que fue en su cabeza. Cuando lo pidió de nuevo fue al piso al que ella había ido y busco en todas las puertas su cabeza pelirroja.

La encontró hablando con la que parecía ser una secretaria, y entrar a una puerta. ¿Qué mierdas era una psicóloga? ¿Era lo mismo que la psicomagía? Pero... eran muggles ¿cómo lo hacían? Debía ser algo diferente, si, era eso.

-¿Vas a entrar?- Le preguntó una señora simpática, con un café en sus manos.

-No lo sé.

-Si tienes algún problema, creo que deberías hacerlo, te podrían ayudar.- Contestó con preocupación.

¿Problema? ¿En qué estaba metida la pelirroja?

-¿Qué tipo de problema?- cuestionó preocupado.

-Personales.

-¿Y puedo entrar.. y ya?

Ella rió, le indicó entrar y le dijo algo a la secretaria.- Ahora no puedo, estoy con una paciente, pero puedes pedir una cita conmigo después, con Katherine- le señaló a la amable secretaria.

-Espere- le dijo antes de que ella se fuera. Con mucha pena, por no saber ese tipo de cosas, le preguntó por qué era la psicóloga.

Ella rió nuevamente y le corrigió, se sentó en los muebles para los pacientes y él hizo lo mismo. -La psicología es una profesión que estudia al ser humano, sus emociones, pensamientos, comportamientos, actitudes, hábitos. Todo, y al hacerlo intentamos entender al ser humano, y de esa manera, ayudarlo.

-¿Ayudarlo con qué?- Preguntó ceñudo.

-Con los posibles problemas personales, mentales o de todo tipo que pueda tener esa persona.- Respondió bebiendo su taza de café, luego le hizo una seña a su secretaria y se levantó. Katherine le ofreció un folleto y le comentó que podía pedir una cita con la psicóloga, quién había acabado de entrar por la misma puerta donde entró la pelirroja.

-¿Sabe cuánto duran las.. citas?

\- Las consultas pueden durar desde media hora hasta las horas que necesite el paciente.- Le comentó con simpatía, el muchacho parecía salir de otro mundo. No solo era altamente atractivo, y alto, sino que era genuinamente curioso.

-La chica que tenía una consulta a esta hora, ella me comentó que la psicóloga era buena, ¿lo es?- y utilizó las palabras muggles entre las suyas, para que ella pudiera responderle y contarle sobre Lily.

-¿La señorita Potter?- preguntó asombrada, aquello fue extraño.- Es el primer mes que cumple con la doctora, y sé que ha sido algo difícil con ella.

Así que la secretaria era una chismorreta, y se acomodaba el cabello cada cinco segundos.

Él sabía que significaba eso.

-Debe ser difícil trabajar aquí, ¿No es muy duro para usted?- le preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sí, ella quedó encantada.

Entraron en una charla divertida y llena de información en la que supo que la menor de los Potter llevaba hablando con la doctora antes de entrar en consulta. También, que "la joven que la acompañada, de cabello negro corto, y tez trigueña con una manera de hablar bastante interesante" era Megara, y que al parecer, Lily se quedaba hasta tarde en las "sesiones" con la psicóloga.

Se despidió amablemente, pero justo cuando salía la puerta se abrió. El corazón se le paró al instante en el que vio que la pelirroja era la que salía de ahí. Pero hablaba con la psicóloga y no lo había alcanzado a ver.

Se escondió detrás de la puerta para escuchar, joder, se veía patético.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Esta tarde- señaló la mujer y se dio cuenta de que había hablado mucho con la secretaria.

-No, está bien, gracias doctora Emerson. Nos vemos el lunes- su respuesta, dócil y amable lo desconcertó.

-Muy bien, pero recuerda Lily, puedes superarlo, todo puedes hacerlo.

Aquello le preocupó ¿Qué debía superar Lily Potter?

De inmediato se marchó antes de que ella lo viera, y la siguió hasta el tren, porque no conocía el lugar. La observaba caminar con miedo y preocupación, mirada para todas partes y se abrazaba constantemente.

Ella era un mundo completamente extraño, saciarse de ella era imposible, y estar con ella, compenetrarse con su cuerpo era una cosa, pero con su mente, era otra muy distinta. ¿Nunca la conocería bien? ¿Por qué le interesaba conocerla bien? ¿Por qué de repente, sentía deseos de conocer cada uno de sus secretos? No, no era de repente. Algunos meses atrás, cuando la veía con otro rostro después de terminar dentro de ella, sentía que conocía otro lado. Pero entonces le miraba y endurecía su rostro, y volvía a ser la misma Lily. ¿Cuántos lados diferentes podía tener?

El fantasma no le preguntó por la chica por pura cortesía, pero en su rostro se veía la preocupación.

Al llegar al colegio, fue directo a su habitación. Se bañó y vistió con miles de interrogantes en la mente. Pero también tenía la mente vacía.

Lo mejor era consultarle a alguien.

-Knock, knock ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó su entrometido hermano, con una sonrisa de psicópata. Desde que Roxie lo había perdonado, su hermano se veía tan feliz que le daba envidia.

-Necesito tu ayuda- comentó serio.

-Bien- respondió extrañado.

-Eres el inteligente de los dos, y necesito tu mente, ya. ¿Sabes qué mierda es la psicología? ¿Es lo mismo que la psicomagia?

-Es una profesión muggle… Y si, es lo mismo que la psicomagia pero.. sin magia ¿Por qué mierda sabes eso?

Lo miró durante unos segundos, era su mejor amigo, su hermano, jodida sea, lo necesitaba.- Seguí a Lily al mundo muggle y ella fue a una cita, sesión, consulta, la mierda que sea, con una psicóloga.

-Vaya- dijo aturdido, tirándose en la cama.

-Si- Hablar había servido, su mente estaba clara.

-Eso significa que probablemente Lily esté pasando por algo, Lorcan, no debe ser sencillo para ella si va a ese lugar, debe necesitar la ayuda porque sabes tan bien como yo, lo orgullosa que es ella.

-Lo sé.

-Y ¿estás desconcertado porque es la primera vez que la ves tan humana cierto?

Con una mirada turbia respondió afirmativamente.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿Le vas a decir que la seguiste hasta el mundo muggle?- preguntó enojado.- Es su vida, no la tuya. No tienes porque meterte en la de ella, no eres ni siquiera su amigo.

-Soy mucho más que eso.

Nunca le había dicho a su hermano lo que pasaba con Potter, pero por su expresión de sorpresa, supo que ya lo había descifrado. Le dio igual, y siguió- Me importa, y si puedo ayudarla, yo… me sentiría mejor por tratarla como lo había hecho.

-Está en la torre de astronomía- confesó luego de unos minutos.

Salió disparado, ignorando a las chicas que se le insinuaban y a sus amigos. Nunca lo había pensado pero saber que Lily estaba pasándola mal, no lo alegraba. Todo lo contrario, lo preocupaba, lo aterraba y le disgustaba la idea tanto, como el hecho de que lastimaran a su hermano.

¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer con él?

-¿No está muy tarde para que estés aquí?-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle. Su cabello estaba suelto, era espeso y lacio, tanto, que era como ver fuego consumiéndose. Se había cambiado, y vestía el uniforme.

-Podría decir lo mismo- Respondió al girarse y verlo. Saber que estaba allí hacía que su corazón latiera descomunalmente, que las ganas de llorar volviesen y que se sintiera la persona más miserable del mundo. Porque lo era, la psicóloga decía que no era su culpa lo que había pasado, sino la de ese hombre. Pero aun así sentía que lo era, y desde entonces, había sentido la necesidad de pedir ayuda. Pero ¿a quién? Si iba a un psicomago sus padres y los medios se enterarían, era menor de edad y no le interesaba que sus padres supieran lo que le había pasado. Pero ¿Entonces? La respuesta la dio la clase de estudios muggles avanzada. Desde ese día, un mes atrás, había asistido a sus citas con juicio. Pero el sentimiento que sentía, la idea de que no era nada, más que una mierda por tratar de esa manera a sus primos, a su Ted y a Victoire, hicieron que se sintiera tan mal que decidiera alejarse de cada cosa que le recordara de todo lo que había vivido.

Su mayor recordatorio estaba de pie frente a ella, porque el fue el primero que se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que era. No le importaba antes, si, era una mierda ¿Y qué? Pero ahora, saber que Lorcan aun considerándola de esa manera estaba con ella, le hacía sentirse más vacía que antes.

-Vengo a ver a la pelirroja. ¿Sabías que mi hermano te llama así?- cuestionó acercándose. A cada paso que daba, se daba cuenta de que sus interacciones con ella habían sido tan vacías, tan nulas, que ahora lo único que quería era hablar de verdad. Conocerla, poder sentirla viva nuevamente.

Ella sonrió.- No lo sabía, debo ser muy única, entonces.

-Eres la única con la que peleo tanto que mi hermano sabe que eres la única pelirroja a la que puede referirse enfrente de mí.- Explicó divertido, ahora que lo pensaba bien.

Ella no se alegró, miró hacia arriba, al gran y lleno de estrellas fondo negro que los observaba desde el cielo y suspiro.

-¿Por qué estás evadiendome?- Preguntó serio. Seguía de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos e intentando mostrar su actitud despreocupada.

-¿No es mejor así?- Cuestionó estirando sus brazos. Parecía una chiquilla.- Siempre has dicho que soy alguien que valga la pena, así que creo que es mejor para los dos.

-No pienses por mi cariño- le contestó con sarcasmo.

-No quiero pelear Scarmander, déjame sola.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó antes de levantarse. Se sacudió la falda, y una brisa helada los acompañó, haciendo que temblara un poco.

-Porque sí.- Respondió como un niño. De inmediato se quitó su capa y se la puso en sus hombros, como esos estúpidos hombres enamorados que se preocupaban por sus novias.

Por ese simple acto, ella lo miró confusa. Sus hermosos ojos centelleantes cuestionaban su actitud, y pareciera que la serpiente floreciera. Se quitó la capa y se la devolvió- No te necesito aquí, quiero estar sola.

Bien, si con ella no funcionaban ese tipo de cosas, él las haría funcionar.

-¿Por qué te alejas de todos? ¿Por qué mantienes triste todo el maldito tiempo? ¿Dónde quedó la fiera Lily que destrozaba corazones?- se acercó con rapidez y tomo su mentón- ¿Dónde está la Potter que peleaba conmigo sólo por respirar? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- le preguntó cariñosamente, acariciando con su pulgar la piel porcelánica que se mostraba ante él.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- susurró.

Lily no sabía cómo reaccionar. Las cosas con el Slytherin siempre habían sido puramente físicas, sexuales, pasionales. Nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera, nunca había visto en él lo que notaba en sus ojos.

¿Era eso cariño?

Se sintió mal. La psicóloga le decía que algún día se perdonaría a sí misma y que seguiría adelante, encontrando el amor y formando una familia si así lo quería. Pero nunca pensó que pudiera ver ese cariño en los ojos de alguien que no fuera de su familia. En los ojos de nadie, para ser sincera.

Entonces él se acercó, y contra todo pronóstico, la abrazó. En los primeros instantes quedó paralizada, pero cuando olio su colonia, su olor favorito desde unos meses atrás, se tranquilizó. Respondió al abrazo y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, olía delicioso. Él acarició su cabeza, entrelazo sus dedos con sus hilos rojos, y con la otra mano se agarraba de su cadera.

-¿Me contarás algún día lo que sucede contigo?- sus voz ronca, varonil y atractiva para sus oídos la sacó de la nube en la que estaba, la hizo sonrojarse e intentar separarse. Él lo permitió, pero volvió a tomar su mentón. - Estás sonrojada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Y lo pregunto enserio, eres Lorcan, el chico más adorado del colegio- Contestó con un deje de enojo- Y yo soy Lily, la Potter que más repudias, y no creo que de la noche a la mañana hayas dejado de querer pelear y detestarme.

-Es que nunca lo he hecho- confesó con rubor en sus mejillas. Rió un poco, para liberar la tensión, y retiró sus manos de su rostro.- Nuestra relación siempre ha sido así, no puedes culparme sólo a mí por como te trato.- Le señaló con una ceja alzada- soy un buen chico, sólo que siempre has sacado lo peor de mi.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó ceñuda.

-No sé. Sólo sé que quiero más de una chica con la que me acuesto, quiero conocer cosas tuyas, sin pelear, sin que me cierres la puerta, sin seguir comportandonos como antes. Y sí, sé que hasta hace unos días seguía siendo un inmaduro que buscaba pelear contigo, pero ya no. - Le dijo con sinceridad, mirando intensamente sus ojos- Suena estúpido, pero me doy cuenta de que eres una humana, una persona con sentimientos y con problemas- recordó entonces la cita, sesión, consulta etc. con la psicóloga- y sólo sé que quiero estar allí, como un amigo o, como lo que tu quieras.

-¿Quién eres tu y dónde está Lorcan?-Interrogó sarcástica.

-Aquí, arreglando las cosas. Hagamos las pases pelirroja.

Ella suspiró y lo miro con desconfianza. El rubio se alejó. Esa mirada, era como si le dijera que nunca iba a confiar en él, que nunca lo iba a dejar entrar. Él quería entrar, ya era obvio para él. Entonces ¿por qué?- Cambia esa cara pelirroja, no es nada del otro mundo.

La menor de los Potter frunció el ceño.-No puedes esperar decirme todo esto y que yo responda- Le contestó con el rostro desencajado. ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba allí?

-Entiendo- repuso con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos- No te puedo presionar, y no lo haré. Si quieres evitarme, hazlo, pero debes saber que voy a estar allí para mí cuando lo necesites.

Dicho lo que había querido decir, la miró nuevamente con cariño, y luego se marchó.

Después de esa noche pudo dormir perfectamente bien.

La pelirroja seguía yendo al psicólogo y durante un mes la noto menos decaída, menos triste y más diferente. Seguía teniendo su lengua afilada, pero sonreía más, y lo más importante, era amable al romper corazones. Claro que seguía hermosa, pero solo por sonreír almenos una vez para un chico de Gryffindor por un chiste que hizo, ahora todos creían que podían coquetearle. Le enervaba saberlo, pero estaba tan diferente, que no le importaba. Aunque le gustaría saber, él quería estar allí. Siguieron pasando los meses y los cambios fueron más notorios. Lily estaba tan cambiada, que parecía toda una mujer ahora.

-¿No deberías estar practicando hoy?-Una voz lo cuestionó desde atrás, así que se giró para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Todas las noches pensaba en la dueña de esa voz, y no sólo de una manera linda.

-¿Y no deberías haber rechazado a Mcflarren de manera cruel?- cuestionó devuelta. Había intentado dormir y relajarse, calmar el dolor que a veces sentía cuando recordaba que ella no le hablaba.

-Las personas cambian.-Respondió altiva, acercándose a él.

-Así es- Confirmó risueño viéndola de abajo hacia arriba. Como le hacían falta sus sesiones de sexo.

-Te gusta estar por aquí, te he visto mucho venir y desparramarte aquí- comentó divertida. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se sentó. Podía sentir el aroma, y la mirada penetrante del rubio en sus piernas.

-Es callado, las chicas no me vienen a buscar y respecto a tu pregunta, algunos chicos están con resaca por la fiesta de ayer.- le habló, mirando el ambiente en el que estaban.

Era la primera vez desde ese día que hablaban.

-Es cierto, ¿Por qué no fuiste? Es extraño que no vayas a fiestas, pareces otra persona.

-Es que quiero ser otra persona- le respondió divertido, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, cómo seguía, si estaba bien, todo. Después de ese día nunca volvió a seguirla, pero si había hablado de nuevo con el fantasma; le contó la verdad. Se sintió liberado al fin, cuando el fantasma le comentó que estaba perdido. Pero que al menos tenía oportunidad- Es que ¡Están vivos!- Había dicho, y él había reído a carcajadas.

-Nunca lo imagine de ti. Mucho menos que estemos acá y que yo te haya buscado…¿Puedes dejar de mirar mis piernas?

-No puedo, la abstinencia sexual me está matando. -confesó risueño, tapando sus piernas con su capa- No la retires, si lo haces no me contendré.

Después de sonrojarse furiosamente, le preguntó-¿Por qué? He visto a muchas chicas perseguirte, así que no entiendo…

-Es sencillo pelirroja, no son tú.

-¿Todavía quieres ser mi amigo?-le preguntó, aguantando las ganas de sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Quiero ser más que un amigo, si somos exactos. Pero con serlo me conformo.

-¿Por qué querrías? ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? Parecías detestarme, y ahora…- Exclamó confusa, moviendo sus manos intentando dilucidar una explicación.

-¿Y ahora?

-Pareciera que te importo.-Respondió contrariada.

-No lo parece, lo es.- Contestó poniéndose serio- escucha, le hemos dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Esto se volvió una mierda- expresó fresco- Fui un inmaduro, y también lo fuiste. Peleábamos, y mucho, pero también nos acostamos- y ella se mordió el labio ante esto último. Claro que recordaba eso- Así que querámoslo o no, tenemos una relación. Pero ahora quiero cambiarla, me importas- y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella con brusquedad- me gustas, y no voy a negar que siempre vamos a ser como somos, tu un intento de gryffindor más parecido a una serpiente, y yo, el guapo Lorcan, así que dejemos tanta mierda, y hablemos, eso es todo.

-Me aprietas mucho- le dijo antes de empujarlo con ganas y sonreír, de una manera muy astuta- Así que te gusto.

-Joder- expresó él golpeándose la cabeza.

-Es normal, soy hermosa, increíble y te mueres por mí, lo entiendo- Mencionó divertida, empujándolo nuevamente. Luego de reír, ella se recostó en el árbol- Creo que vamos a matarnos algún día, y no sé...si algún día pueda contarte todas las cosas que quieras saber, pero si me gustaría tener un amigo.

Algo, era algo.

-Bien, pero tienes que pedirmelo bien.- exigió alegre, abrazándola de nuevo.

Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada y lo golpeó- ¿Vas a ser mi amigo si o no?

-¿Pero podemos seguir teniendo sexo cierto?-Preguntó completamente interesado. Ese mes sin ella, sin siquiera dirigirle palabra había sido completamente atroz.

A pesar de sonrojarse por completo, asintió.

Maldito Slytherin, siempre sonsacando.

-Y...¿Podemos empezar ya?

-¡Lorcan!

Después de ese día, y hasta el final de año, siguieron siendo ese tipo de amigos, o amigos con derecho, como decía su prima Dominique. Después de ese año, por fin le contó a sus primas que tenía una relación con el rubio, y ese mismo día, él le pidió que fuera su novia, de una manera nada romántica pero sí muy sexual. Es decir, que se la llevara a rastras a su cuarto, mientras toda su familia estuviera abajo, la "semi violara", porque debía admitir que ella también buscaba estar con él, y le dijera después de terminar de follar "Si no aceptas ser mi novia en este instante, voy a follarte toda la noche y no voy a dejarte salir de mi habitación" Justificando que "Mi hermano le dirá a la familia que te fuiste a casa, así que te quedarás conmigo toda la noche o el fin de semana, hasta que aceptes" Había resultado ser una forma muy Slytherin de proponersele.

Definitivamente, el rubio tenía una manera muy curiosa de hacer las cosas.

Pero descubrió muchas cosas, que a Lorcan le gustaba acariciarla cuando dormía con él, que le gustaba besar su espalda, y que siempre se preocupaba por ella. Con el tiempo descubrió muchas más cosas, y a medida que crecían más su relación se hacía más fuerte. A cada pelea él le encontraba una solución, y a cada año ella se sentía mejor, lejos de ser el monstruo que creía haber sido por haber odiado a sus dos primos. Cuando fue el tiempo de mudarse juntos y hacer su vida juntos, sintió que por fin las palabras de la psicóloga cobraban sentido: Podía ser amada.

-Oye pelirroja, lo digo enserio. Te follaría en este instante si me dices que sí- continuó él después de acariciar su cabello.

Nunca supo cómo llegaron al cuarto de él, pero lo hicieron, y en toda la tarde, nadie los vio.

Descansando de la intensa actividad, Lily mostró otro lado que Lorcan no había visto, estaba risueña y feliz así que se permitía abrazarse a él. Sonrió, algo era algo. Después de muchos años, de luchas, de citas con su psicóloga, y de un trabajo consigo misma, Lily pudo confiar en Lorcan completamente. Le contó de lo sucedido, de sus idas a la psicóloga y recibió un apoyo completo de su marido.

Y más amor, si es que era posible.

A pesar de que siempre surgían problemas, Lorcan siempre seguía allí para auxiliarla, aunque muchas veces no pudiera dormir de la preocupación, algo que al parecer, sólo ella causaba.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado y sobretodo a Romy Vasquez, feliz navidad!

 **Namba64.**


End file.
